


the dragon becomes me

by suzukiblu



Series: McGenji AU Week [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Character Study, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu
Summary: Jesse is seventeen and his soulmate mark winds around the full length of his left thigh from hipbone to knee, a flashy green Eastern dragon that’s all shimmering golden claws and grinning fangs. It ain’t exactly a subtle look, though he’ll be damned if he knows who it belongs to. He can’t say he’s met many people who remind him of dragons, much less such fancy ones.





	the dragon becomes me

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of McGenji AU week: Fantasy/Supernatural. I’m still pretty new to Overwatch fic and I’ve never done a ship week before, so I went for a character study to start it off.

Jesse is seventeen and his soulmate mark winds around the full length of his left thigh from hipbone to knee, a flashy green Eastern dragon that’s all shimmering golden claws and grinning fangs. It ain’t exactly a subtle look, though he’ll be damned if he knows who it belongs to. He can’t say he’s met many people who remind him of dragons, much less such fancy ones. 

Most people he knows have smaller, simpler marks. Reyes has a red line like a scar across his eyes; Morrison has a white owl on his throat; Amari has an eagle feather curved along one side of her jaw and a lion’s talon on the other. Nobody in Deadlock had anything bigger than their own palms, and half of those were scarred over or faded out. 

They say bigger and brighter soulmarks mean a more intense connection, though Jesse doesn’t really believe that. Sounds like old wives’ tales to him, as do most things about soulmarks. Oh, he knows there’s somebody on the other end of the thing--some bright green dragon of a stranger--but the idea he’ll _love_ them? Hardly. 

Jesse loves his gun and his mama and whatever’ll keep his ass out of the fire, that’s it, and otherwise he’s a simple man with simple needs. The idea of some fancy flashy stranger just showing up and taking over his heart is laughable at _best_. Some fancy flashy _kid_ , at that--his soulmark didn’t show up ‘til he was nearly three, his mama told him, which means right now they’re fourteen or fifteen. 

Yeah, he definitely does not believe that bigger and brighter soulmarks mean anything. So he doesn’t pay his soulmate mark much mind, and rolls his eyes at anyone who sees it and exclaims over it, and generally wishes he could pass the thing off as a tattoo, except since it literally _gleams_ that’s not really an option. Reyes comments on it once, and Jesse makes a face and hopes this won’t become a _thing_. 

It’s definitely a thing. In Deadlock, everybody knew not to go poking into other people’s business on account of they might get stabbed for it. In Overwatch, Jesse is not allowed to stab anyone. Not even if they deserve it. Not even if they really, _really_ deserve it. Unless they’re a double-agent, in which case it’s apparently fine. 

Jesse didn’t actually _know_ that guy was a double-agent, but in his defense, he was still a creep and a half. 

An Overwatch agent he barely knows tells Jesse they saw dragons once: blue and shining beasts that looked like they were made of light. He wonders, but mostly about what they’d been drinking. Dragons aren’t any realer than the idea of loving some stranger, which is probably why Jesse’s stranger is one. 

One day, he will meet a man with a glowing red right eye and an unstoppable sword, and it will take him a long, long time to recognize that eye for what it is.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr!](http://suzukiblu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
